Truth, Dare, or Coloring Pages
by Insertcreativepennamehereplz
Summary: The rules are simple. If the dare or truth is stupid or too high rated, I will not do it...as for too high rated, I will just say it happened or not even acknowledge it existed. I wanna keep it at least rated T thank you. First time, not doing it like a script, alright, let's begin! (Rules are in the first chapter.)
1. Explainin' the rules

Truth or Dare:

I walk on the scene as a little bear that is a magenta color, has square glasses that are tiny and show my eyes. I smile, then I turn on the spotlight thing with author powers, but it ends up turning on every light in the house. "Sorry! I am an amateur at using my author powers!" I shout, then I turn off every light, then after a third try actually turn on the spotlight, which I wanted to turn on. "Now, we are going to play a ga- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone stares at me. "What?" "I LOST THE GAME!" I scream, and they keep staring. Feeling nervous, I say, "Anyway, no I won't tell you what the game is or how it works so don't ask, we are going to play a game." Suddenly imitating Jigsaw, or at least trying to, I say again, "I want to play a game." then laugh in my normal voice.

Then I feel awkward, but I regain my composure and clear my throat, announcing, "We will play Truth, Dare, or Coloring Pages! This is my version of Truth or Dare, but I changed the rules!" In return, everyone, at least everyone who can groan, groans. "Hey! I was too tempted to write one, I couldn't resist! Anything rated R, I will either not do it if it is inappropriate to a certain degree that I don't want to even think of it or I will just say they did it." A light green hand went up in the air. "Yes Flippy?" His hand went down as he asked, "Why don't you just say it happened?" I reply in a serious tone, "A good question. That is not important. Now, let's finish discussing the rules. If you have any questions, wait until the end, write them down when you have them. As for those who can't write, you know who you are, I dunno. Anyone have questions by this point?" Silence was all that followed that. "Alright, now, I will continue explaining the rules. As you know, you are given a truth or a dare, sometims both. But in this game, there is also a second option to this. If you are incapable of actually doing the dare, for example Handy trying to grab a screwdriver, or have trouble recalling the truth or don't even know if your answer is true, for example Lammy with Mr. Pickles, you have the option to say or mime, 'Coloring Pages' and the author who gave the dare or truth will be given a paragraph to write, send it through PM when you are done, as to why you requested it and include as the last sentence a replacement truth or dare, and I will share it in the following chapter. I don't like writing things like a script, so I wonder why I like to RP. I will use paragraphs to have the dares, or truths executed, or told. Any questions? They will be answered in this chapter as an update to it whenever I get a question about the rules in the future. If I can't go through with it, I will not do it. If it must be closed, I will put in the summary that it is closed. Any questions?"

Silence again. "Alright! You can truth or dare the following characters: Flippy, Flaky, Lumpy, Handy, Mole, Rat, Bhuddist Monkey, Sneaky, Mouse Ka-Boom, Fliqpy, Truffles, Lammy, Shifty, Lifty, Pop, Cub, Petunia, Disco Bear, Splendid, Splendont, Toothy, Sniffles, Giggles, Cuddles, Mime, Russel, Nutty, Tiger General, Cro-Marmot, my OC Rissa, and, drumline..." A drumline suddenly started playing. I finally got control of my author powers. "Me! So, let's start Truth, Dare, or Coloring Pages!"


	2. The horror begins (or does it?)

"Alright, welcome to Truth, Dare, or Coloring Pages!" I shout, then Fliqpy throws a knife at me, though I use author powers to deflect it, but then it actually hits him in the arm. "Oh how I love irony, though that was unintentional. Are you okay?" "No I am not fucking okay! I am injured!" Mouse Ka-Boom and Sneaky stare thinking, So this is Flippy's alter ego? I don't like the looks of it.

"Enough trying to kill each other...unless the dare says you do." I say as I take the knife out of his arm. "Now, I will give out the first truths or dares! First dare goes to Pop and Disco Bear..." A drumroll starts playing, and then the two look around wondering where it is coming from. "Disco Bear! Let Pop kick you in the disco balls! Pop, you have to kick Disco Bear in the balls." Pop shrugs then kicks him there. Disco Bear doubles over in pain. "If you can't already tell, I don't like him. I don't like him a lot. I don't wanna say hate. It's too strong of a word."

"So anyway, look! We already got mail! Alright, let's see... First up is from JosiePink64. Here's what it says!" Then, someone groans as I open it up and clear my throat as I read off:

"Lifty & Shifty: (double dare) You're my favorite htf characters! Do you believe in ghosts? If so, drink these ghost potions so you will learn what it's like to be ghosts. (I give the potions to Lifty and Shifty, they drink it and turn into ghosts; they're ghostly white with silver eyes and chains: Lifty wears a white robe, Shifty wears a white trenchcoat and his fedora is white) Now that you're ghosts, I'll give you a million dollars to scareeveryone. How's it like being a ghost?  
Shifty: (dare) Rob a bank without Lifty's help.  
Buddhist Monkey: I HATE YOU! GO HIT YOURSELF IN THE FACE!  
Russell: Would you like a girlfriend named Lita (who looks exactly like you except she's pink with pink hair)?  
Lumpy: Have a sandwich.  
Cuddles and Giggles: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!  
Flaky: I gave you a lollipop and you give it to Nutty. Right? (I support Nutty x Flaky)  
Splendid: Think fast! (throws a pie at Splendid's face because it's funny)  
Sniffles: What do you eat besides ants (because they'll attack you again)?  
Mime: Can you use a pen and paper so that people can understand you?  
Flippy: MORE PIE TIME! :D (throws another pie at his face)  
Shifty: If you had a son named Junior (Shifty Jr.), what would you do?  
Cub: Tell Flippy "THIS IS SPATRA!" and Try to push him ( and don't let Flippy flip out)  
Nutty: Here's some ice cream! EAT IT!  
Shifty and Pop: Which one of you is a better father?  
Giggles: Eat donuts!  
Petunia: Whistle " Whistle While You Work" while cleaning up everything.  
Handy: Why do you wear the helmet all the time?  
Toothy: (gives Toothy a lollipop) Now Toothy, be careful with that lollipop.  
Cuddles: What are you allergic to?  
Lifty: Since you're a ghost, I'll give you a hundred dollars to scare everyone.  
P.S. Lifty and Shifty's ghost forms are owned by me."

I stare with wide eyes. "Wow. Okay, um...Shifty! Lifty! You two...do you?" Shifty thinks back, and Lifty is doing the same. Then they shake their heads. "Okay. That means they don't even have to do their first dare...I think...But Shifty! Go rob a bank...and I can't believe I just told you to do that." He shrugs, then goes. After three minutes at the bank, he apparently is dead, so I had to bring him back. "Well, that didn't work out." He glares, saying, "No, you think?" in a sarcastic tone, and I respond with, "Well, yes I am capable of thought. Now don't use sarcasam on me or I'll do it back."

"As for Bhuddist Monkey...Well, I wonder why you hate him...sorry. You have to." He hesitates to put his hand to his face's level. Then he punches himself in the face. "That hurt...huh?" He nods. "Now if only I can ask her why she hates you."

"Now Russel...Russel?" He shakes his head. "No...it would actually be kinda creepy if she looked like me that much." then Shifty and Lifty both shout, "Well then how do you think we feel!?" "Very creeped out." "Alright, enough being creeped out. And maybe that's why Shifty has a hat. Maybe he stole it. Unless someone asks, we will never know."

"Now, I do believe Lumpy was told to have a sandwich...what kind? Maybe she didn't care. Oh well. Alright, let's juuuuus..." I look in the kitchen then see Lumpy already is eating one. "Alright, next dare. Now kiss." Cuddles holds onto Giggles' hand, then gives her a kiss...on the cheek. "I think she meant the other kind." Then, Cuddles leans in, then they kiss. With passion. "That was...I think what she wanted."

"Here. Flaky. Give this to Nutty." She walks up to him very frightenedly, then gives him the lollipop with caution...though it wasn't even needed. "Thanks!" Nutty says. "Well, that was short. Let's start out with this...thing and...let's do the next da-" Before I even finish, "Think fast!" and Splendid has a pie in his face. "Okay...that's done."

"I eat food...nothing more. I just would like to eat ants. It's not like it's the only thing I eat, or else I wouldn't be here." he said bluntly. "Alright. That is a great answer. Oh yeah. Do ants taste good?" "To me...maybe not to you." "Ah. Okay. Understood." Then I turn around and read the letter again to remember the next dare.

"Oh! Right! Mime! Can you? I think the question is actually can you read and write." Mime writes down, "Yes...I can. I feel a little offended that she seems to question my literacy abilities." I read it, then I nod saying, "I agree. I'd be offended too."

"Alright, Flippy, I-" Then a pie randomly flies across the room and onto Flippy's face. Apparently it was apple flavored. "Hey! I made that pie!" I shout, then take the pie. "Also, I did not throw either pies. I swear, I didn't. Anyway, Shifty?" "Depends...do I like my son? And who is the mother anyway?" "Didn't mention the mother, so I have no idea." "Yeah...actually, I'd be kinda scared to know I had a son and I didn't know I had one." "I would be scared too. Now Cub...wait...what the...where did the-" "THIS! IS! SPARTA!" and Cub kicked Flippy into the pit. "Oh noooooooo! Flippy! Wait, Nutty wha-" I turned to see Nutty eating ice cream. "I LOVE ice cream!"

I turn to Pop, then to Shifty. "So...who is the better father?" Pop points at himself, then Shifty pointed at Pop. "What the..." Pop mutters, looking at Shifty. "What? Everyone thinks I am a bad influence on children. Pop is a better influence, even if he keeps killing his son." "Wow. That is amazingly honest." "Well, this is Truth or Dare." "Or Coloring Pages." "Giggles...eat donuts." "Fine. I hate them though." Looking a little agitated, Giggles took a bite into the first donut while creepy music played in the background.

"Why was there creepy music?" I shrug, then I say, "Now, she has to finish them. Anyways, Petunia!" "I know. Get to work." "And remember. Whistle while you work. I will use this recorder thing to make sure you do it." "As if that's not creepy." "What? I want this to go as fast as possible, you know, systemetic!" She leaves, then I ask, "I always wondered why Handy." "I'm sure everyone has. He even wears it on days he doesn't need it!" Handy clears his throat, then explains, "Well, you never know when you might need it. It may save your life. Plus I won't be able to put it back on if I take it off."

I smile, saying, "Well, good explanation. Toothy, be careful." "I know." "Now, are you even allergic to anything Cuddles?" Cuddles then says, "Well...carrots." I then start to chuckle. "That's not funny!" I then explain through my laughter, "I just find it funny since you are a bunny and usually bunnies love carrots!" and I keep laughing, so then, once I get a breath, I say, "Well, that's the end of that letter since Lifty isn't a ghost anyway. Let's open the next letter. It's from...that's odd. Le Wild Dumbass Appears? Never heard anything like that before. Well, it says oh fuck that. Well, nobody has to say 'Coloring Pages' since she...or he...already wrote why, even if it seems...strange and made no sense to me. I just read it. They apparently left an alternative for me to do. I never thought I'd be saying this, but fuck you Splendid. Apparently this person wanted to...I don't even wanna say it."

"Putting that aside, let's see...Evil Riggs. It says...

'Disco Bear (Dare, Dare): Take this briefcase. Under no circumstance will you open it. Drive to the old coal district. Below the defunct cracker towers, you will find an establishment named The Impossible Room. No, you don't know it...but you will, soon. Ignore the bouncers and they shall ignore you. Deliver the briefcase to the man in the luchador mask leaning against the Jurassic Park pinball machine. Do not make eye contact with him. Under no circumstance will you open the briefcase.

Flippy (Noble Truth): Does each successive resurrection chip away at your sanity? Do you, in fact, welcome death?'

So let's get it done! Disco Bear...here's the magic briefcase." Without a question, Disco Bear takes the magic briefcase, and leaves. "So, Flippy? And Fliqpy too since I don't know which one they were asking." Flippy looked at me, then said, "Well, it does seem to take away a little of myself that I can come back..but my comrades never get this chance...and they didn't when they needed it most. I have no clue if it does, but I do die a little inside every time." "Wow. Deep. Fliqpy? And how the hell did I pronounce your name!?" He facepalms, then asks, "Do I look like I can get any more insane? We are all insane bitch." "I am not a dog, I am a bear. But the part about me being a girl is right."

"Well, that is the last letter for now, so let's go foreward in time to see how it goes!"

2 hours later...

"Alright, that's all for now folks. See you next chapter!" Handy then says, "This hasn't been that bad." Lumpy then adds in a dramatic and questionable tone, "Yet." so then I shout, "No Lumpy! God no! Lumpy!"


	3. One letter? (We need more mail)

"Heyooooooo!" I shout, and Lumpy looks at me with a confused face, as usual. "Alright, stop staring at me. You're creeping me the fuck out." Handy looks at me, and Fliqpy says, "Last chapter sucked." "Don't criticize me. You think it's bad? It could have been the worst thing in the world if I had made you guys carry out that one dare that I felt was life-scarring. Just reading it creeped me out" I look at the table and see mail. "More mail! Yaaaay! But it's only one letter! For now!" I open the envelope, then cleared my throat.

"It is from Owen96. Well, Owen, thank you for entering. Let's see what he, I'm pretty sure Owen here is a he, has to say. He, again, pretty sure Owen is a buy, if you're a girl, I'll correct you. 'This story seems cool!' Awww, thank you. Here's the actual stuff he...or she if I m wrong, wants to know! Or have us do!:

Truffles: When will you ever be in your own episode? Your awesome!

Cuddles: Is it true that you love Giggles?

Lumpy: Why are you such an idiot?"

Staring at Truffles, I say, "I wonder why you weren't given your own episode too." Truffles looked at me with a poker face everyone recognizes. "I make short appearances. I have no idea when they will allow me to get to be listed as featured in an episode, even star in one." I smile, saying, "Well, you deserve it for working so hard to get to Mondo Media anyway, so I'm sure they'll do it someday."

"So Cuddles, are you in love with her?" Cuddles says, "Anybody who wonders about pairings...I'm sure it's up to the fans...sadly. Nothing is canon where I come from...okay, maybe a few things, but our romantic relationships are not canon!" I look at him, and I say, "Alright. So, we are good on that."

I turned to Lumpy, asking, "Now Lumpy...why?" He shrugs. "Did you even listen?" Shaking his head, he says, "I was just trying to write stuff down." I facepalm, so then repeating, "Why are you dumb?" Lumpy suddenly changes his expression to an angry one. "Hey!" he shouts, obviously knowing that is an insult. "Well, for your information, I am not stupid. I am just not properly educated!"

I say, "Well, that's all time for now. Hey! Guys! If this story is going to continue, we'll need more mail. So I won't update until we get ten more letters." An unknown person jumps out the window, and I shout, "Get back here! I will not have my chapter end with someone dying! Even if it is Lumpy!" They come back, nd they have a mask on. "Make it three letters before you start updating." I sigh, saying, "Fine! I'll make it three!" They then fly out the window and blow up. "That's worse! No! Come back to life!" "NEVAAAAAA!"


	4. Madness! (Send all letters with PM)

"Helloooo!" I shout, then the Tiger General threw a knife at me, and it barely missed. "From now on, if you throw knives at anyone, I'll confiscate it and throw it into the pit which Cub kicked poor Flippy into earlier on. If  
you want them back, you'll have to jump into the pit." and I threw the knife into the pit. "Now, let's get mail! Alright, so I said at least three letters. Thank you...Ah! Here they are! Owen96, YeAh776, that was hard to  
pronounce by the way, and an anonymous sender. And I promise you, it is not in the reviews, so don't go looking for it there. Now, let's start with Owen96's letter!"

I clear my throat, then say, "Here's what it says:

Yeah, I'm a boy. Ok, now let's have a question for Handy!

Handy: Why do you not have hands? You are also my favourite character!

Cuddles: Ok, that was an awkward answer.

Flippy: You are so awesome when you are not evil!

Fliqpy: You just suck

Lol."

I looked at Handy. "Do you remember?" Handy thought for a second, then he said, "Well, a crazy guy came into the house in the middle of the night and chopped off my hands, let's see, I should remember the day, it was August 8, a day before I went to school, at 8 years old." All was silent. "Is that so?" "Well, I can name a number of reasons I don't have them, but, you know, gotta keep to truth. Also, thanks." (Disclaimer: This is not canon. I really don't know. As Cuddles said before, nothing is canon except for a few things. I actually used a fanfic I wrote as to how they got lost as his answer. I wrote it before I wrote this.)

"Okay, subject change. Now, I don't think that was a truth or dare, but you had a good point. And yes! I think you are awesome when you are not evil. However, by all definitions of that, you are. Which makes Fliqpy the same, except, not cool kinda awesome. The dictionary definition," Suddenly, I got a dictionary out of nowhere, and continued, "inspiring an overwhelming feeling of reverence, admiration, or fear, showing or characterized by reverence, admiration, or fear, or as Owen used, exhibiting or marked by awe, very impressive. I should also say, 'cool' to describe it."

Opening up the envelope, I read aloud, "YeAh776.

Well, since you're in need for help, I'll gadly help this great story to keep rolling I guess I could send one of those big letters to be sure that you won't get bored. Please, don't feel in any obligation to do them all, I wouldn't  
want to impose. (And excuse my bad English, I'm afraid I haven't master it yet)

So, there's goes:

Cuddles (Dare): I know you have a collection of bunny slippers! Everyone must put a pair and keep them for the rest of the chapter. (Because they're so cute)

Giggles (Truth): I've never seen someone care for the enviroment so much. Is there a reason why?

Toothy (Truth): Do you have any idea why you mostly have eye injury even though your name is teeth related?

Lumpy (Dare): You deserve more love Lumpy, everyone must give you a hug!

Handy (Dare): Be a street performer, you need some money for mechanical arms, you know? By juggling maybe?

Petunia (Truth): If you don't use your own spray, what do you do to protect yourself?

Disco Bear (Dare): Show your moves, bro. Let the world be your dance floor! And don't let no one stop you.

Fliqpy (Dare): Make Disco stop.

Nutty (Dare): Try eating meat.

Well, that's all I have. For now. Hope to see some update soon. Much luck to your story!"

With a smile, I say, "Well, to you, I say that your English was surprisingly good. I didn't know it wasn't your first language until you told me. And so! Everyone! Put on the bunny slippers! Come on! Don't be scared! For the guys, they are manly! For girls, cute! Wait...Manly cute and feminine cute!" Handy needed help to get the slippers on, everyone else had no problem...except for Tiger General(had to force them on his feet), Fliqpy(I made him put them on by making him freeze! Tiger General was easier to get the slippers onto!), and Tomato(his little feet made it difficult for them to stay onto).

"Now, Giggles, why?" There was a slight silence, but it was broken when she said, "Well, let me think. I live here. Why wouldn't I care?"

Nodding, I said, "Good 'nuff." Looking at Toothy, he shrugged, and said, "No idea. Maybe 'cause my mom named me that." "And Eyey would be too hard to pronounce and makes no sense!"

Handy read over the letter, then said, "How am I to hug him?" "Use the rest of your arms. If you had nothing from the shoulder down, that would be understandable. But you have only your hands gone. That's a little." Everyone gave Lumpy a hug.

"Now Handy, go be a street performer " "Wait...did they tell me to juggle?" It took a minute for me to remember and say, "Oh yeah the di- Oh, that's just wrong." After he left, Petunia answered her question with, "Well, I just do somehow. That's all." "Okay. Now. Disco Bear. Go."

Disco Bear left, and I said, "Go Fliqpy. Do your thing." As he started leaving, I suddenly shouted, "AFTER! you give him a 10 minute head-start " So we waited 10 minutes and Handy came back, Fliqpy left, and I asked, "So what happened?" "Nothing. Nobody looked at me." "Where did you go?" "New York." "Wsaighaeirl;u. WHAT!?" Handy looked shocked that he had even pronounced. "How did you do that?" "I DON'T  
KNOW!" I shout as my arms flail around in the air.

Disco Bear soon was returning and Fliqpy looked tired. "So you did it?" "Somehow. He went. All. Around. The. World." I then say stuff even more impossible to pronounce, but then I said, "Good job Disco Bear. Fliqpy, wear the hat of shame." He looked at his head, and there were fruits on his head. "Oh, hold on. Strawberries." I said, picking off the strawberries.

I looked at Nutty. "Here." I said, giving him a pork chop. "Do I have to?" he whined, and I shouted in reply quickly, "Yes! Yes, yes yes!" With sad eyes, Nutty ate one bite and then almost threw it down. "No! Eat it! I don't wanna do it either, but the fans said so!" With sadder eyes, Nutty looked at the pork chop, and he cried as he ate it to the last bite. Once he was done, I said, "Now you can have a lollipop!" and he jumped up with joy until I said, "After this chapter ends." He looked sad, but then I spoke.

"Finally, an anonymous letter. Here's what it says:

Anonymous:

Tiger General: Make Cub dictator of your land for a whole year.

Fliqpy: Slap someone without killing them.

Rissa: Wear American attire or wear no clothes at all."

Tiger General face palmed, and I said, "A whole year. Go do it. Now. At least nobody has to go on a crazy adventure on a vacation double dip and spread an incurable disease." He went through the scientific time portal  
and made Cub dictator and came back with a rattle in his good hand. "Cub...must have done good."

Tiger General looked as though ready to kill me, but then I ran to Fliqpy and said, "Slap someone other than me and don't kill them!" He walked over to Flaky and slapped her, and she cried. "Why!? Who dared him to  
slap someone!?" Flaky was super sad, and Fliqpy looked annoyed with her, and I said, "No killing allowed!" He grumbled as he walked away and used his Bowie knife to stab Cuddles in Flaky's place. "That's it. Now  
Cuddles gets a protective shield thing so that not even Splendid kills him since he doesn't survive anything."

I looked at Rissa, who already wore a t-shirt and jeans. "Good?" "Yeah. Good. Now, as promised, Nutty, here's your lollipop, and also, I will not take any letters through review or else this will get cancelled and deleted."


End file.
